memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Website nomination
This page should be used to nominate websites and web pages for consideration as a source for Memory Beta. Before making a nomination please check the website meets the following criteria: *The website should, like any Memory Beta source be officially licensed as a Star Trek product. *The website should contain in-universe information. *The content of the website should not consist of an excerpt or preview - ie. an incomplete source. Nomination layout Name URL ;Discussion ;Votes Nominations Factions http://startrekonline.com/factions ;Discussion :This site gives descriptions for the various factions in Star Trek Online, such as the Federation, the Romulans, and the Dominion, among others. The descriptions are given from the perspectives of two characters: a commander from Starfleet intelligence, and a Klingon intelligence operative. These characters don't seem to exist in the game itself, only on the website. The descriptions are given from an in-universe perspective. --Xaq ;Votes #'Yes!' -- Xaq, 13:22, 19 July 2011 Experience The Enterprise http://www.experience-the-enterprise.com/ww/ ;Discussion :This site uses exciting augmented reality stuff, and gives technical specs for the new movie Enterprise (including its surprising large crew compliment!), should be a good source for us to bulk out the alternate universe Enterprise article. --8of5 20:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ;Votes #'Yes' --8of5 20:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) #'Yes' --Xaq 11:50, 19 July 2011 GoAnimate.com ;Discussion User:Xaq has already created a page for this site, however I don't feel this really falls within our remit. It is a licensed product, but the output of that product is fan created animations, it would be something like using the images created using a Star Trek sticker book as a source. I think this falls more on the side or merchandising, than in-universe source. --8of5 07:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree, for the most part. I can't even see what one could legitamately source from GoAnimate.com. There's no in-universe material that isn't fan-made, except for the images and animations, which reveal no new facts about the characters. It is indeed closer to merchandising. However, I tend to lean more on the side of inclusiveness; in this case my feeling is to do just that. I mean, let's say that hypothetically, GoAnimate.com adds its own officially-made Star Trek animation which has an original story. In that case, we'd be needlessly closing our doors to that info. It's not a particularly useful site for the time being in terms of sourcing, but I can't justify ruling out potential future usage. I think with this one we should just be careful not to source from any fan-made productions on the site. --Xaq 12:38:51, April 14th 2009 ::There's no reason to think turning it down now blocks it forever though. If the site was used to host, say a new animated series, then obviously that would be something relevant to us. But for the moment they aren’t doing that. --8of5 05:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ;Votes #'No' --8of5 07:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) #'Yes.' --Xaq 12:38:51, April 14th 2009 Official 'Star Trek' film site http://Startrekmovie.com ;Discussion :This site contains some in-universe info, such as dossiers on some of the characters, as well as the starships. --Xaq 2:47:30, 13 April 2009 ::In which case, like the Star Trek Online sections we use as sources I would suggest we create (or move now as you already created one) a page for that specific part of the website; Dossiers. Also while they do indeed contain some in-universe information I wonder how much of this won’t be given in the film - so that, even though these have been released a month in advance they are actually an extrapolation or representation of the film ... if that makes any sense? --8of5 06:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::It does, and you have a point, but even so; I can't imagine the film will include every fact included on the site. For example, I doubt they'll state in the movie that the USS Kelvin is used primarily as a survey ship, or that Uhura is proficient in 83% of official Federation languages and regional dialects. They may directly state some of these facts, but I have a feeling some of it will be implied material at best in the movie. If so, then this site would make a good source for specific info after the movie comes out. -- Xaq 12:29:50, 14 April 2009 :My thought is that the fact they have provided only a tiny number of select factoids might be a strong indication that it is exactly those facts that the film does provide. Otherwise I would expect the information given to be a little more uniform, akin to the small biographies of the Kelvin's crew on the Starfleet Shipyard website. --8of5 05:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, at least some of the facts given in the Dossiers were not mentioned in the film as far as I noticed, so I suggest we go ahead with having a page for the Dossiers. --8of5 14:47, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ;Votes #'Yes', not the entire site though, just the Dossiers section. --8of5 05:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) #'Yes', again, just the Dossiers section. --8of5 12:40, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ships of the Line http://startrekonline.com/ships ;Discussion :Like The Path to 2409 this seems to be an expanding part of the Star Trek Online website that deals with in-universe info (both are in the "universe" section of the site) though in this case we get technical info and history on ships. --8of5 13:26, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ;Votes #'Yes' --8of5 13:26, 14 March 2009 (UTC) #'Yes' --Xaq 12:38:51, April 14th 2009 Star Trek (Startrek.com) http://startrek.com ;Discussion :Back in it's heyday, this site had in-universe information that was not necessarily available at other sources. – Lenonn 04:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Example? --8of5 10:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::In the Library section, there were (and still are) articles on characters, ships, food, places, etc. If nothing else, a good place to mine for data.--Emperorkalan 14:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::All canon information though? Maybe a good pointer if you don’t like using Memory Alpha for some reason, but the citation should go to the original source, which would therefore jump over the website. --8of5 15:27, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think there's a possibility of using it, just as there are some explanatory things that crop up here and there. I can't find an example right now, but there are things that eps and movs didn't explain that the writers of the website may have addressed. -- Captain MKB 17:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with what Captain Mike said. Also can't think of any examples but I've seen stuff like that on the site before. Obviously things that are directly from an episode or movie should be cited there, but there may be some additional info in some of their articles. Xaqimorp 17:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ;Votes 1. Yes - Xaq